gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Honda NSX Type S Zero '97
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Prologue Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |gt5type = |gt6type = |manufacturer = Honda |displacement = 3179 cc |aspiration = NA |drivetrain = |engine = C32B |power = 276 HP |pp = 454 PP |torque = 224.2 lb-ft |0-60 = |distance = |topspeed = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Honda NSX Type S Zero '97 is a road car produced by Honda. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date except Gran Turismo Sport. Colors There are fifteen colors available for this vehicle: * Grand Prix White * Neutron White Pearl * Platinum White Pearl * Sebring Silver Metallic * Kaiser Silver Metallic * Magnum Gray Pearl * Berlina Black * Grand Prix Red * Estoril Turquoise Pearl * Formula Red * Imola Orange Pearl * Indy Yellow Pearl * Phoenix Blue * Monte Carlo Blue Pearl * Midnight Pearl Description "The 2nd generation NSX that proved to be a world-class sportscar." Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Honda New Cars Dealership for 98,570 Credits. It is only possible in the NTSC-J and PAL versions of the game. GT2 This car can be bought at the Honda New Cars Dealership for 98,570 Credits. Like in GT1, it is only possible in the NTSC-J and PAL versions of the game. GT3 This car can be bought at the Honda dealership for 98,570 Credits. Its two special colors: Boulder Opal Blue and Dark Bluish Purple can only be obtained by winning the Amateur MR Challenge. It's also available to use in Arcade Mode, where it's classified as an A-Class car. GT4P The player can unlock this car by completing the lesson #25 in the Driving School area. GT4 This car can be bought at the Late 90's Used Car Showroom for 34,499 Credits. The price may vary depending on the mileage. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 98,570 Credits. GT5 This car is a Standard Car, and can occasionally be bought at the Used Car Dealership for around 86,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is a Level 5 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 98,570 Credits. It is a simplified car. Pictures -R-Honda_NSX_Type_S_Zero_'97.jpg|A Honda NSX Type S Zero '97 with racing modifications applied. Honda NSX Type S Zero '97 (Back).jpg|The Honda NSX Type S Zero '97 as seen from behind. Notice the "Type S" badge below the right-hand taillights File:HNSNNL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Hnsnnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J and PAL versions of Gran Turismo 2 Trivia *If cheat codes are used to buy this car in the US version of GT2, the replay name when raced in Simulation disc will be simply "NSX". This NSX is indeed the particular one used in two license tests, IB-4 and IA-3. However, if the car is raced in Arcade disc, or racing modification was performed, the replay name will be lost. The same behavior also occurs with Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC2) '98. **The loss of replay name occurs because while the Simulation Mode Disc have the replay name in the disc's .carinfoa file, the Arcade Mode disc does not, as the car is not expected to be used there. However, saving a replay involving this car in the Simulation Mode disc and playing it back in Arcade Mode disc will retain the car's replay name, as the replay files store car names involved in the replay rather than checking from car replay name database. *This car also appears in Gran Turismo Concept, but is only used by CPU opponents. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Prologue Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Honda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with special colors Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Level 5 Cars Category:GT Concept CPU cars